


Dean and Disney

by professor_hartwin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Roleplay, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean, cross-dressing, rough, tangled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor_hartwin/pseuds/professor_hartwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was one of the toughest, most manly of the men that Sam knew. He was badass through and through, all thick leather and whiskey…He just happened to have a small obsession with Disney movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean and Disney

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: nevercutsamshair (nevercutsamshair.tumblr.com)  
> Based off fan art by : siayo.tumblr.com/post/63175568770/um (the "Tangled" picture.")

Dean was one of the toughest, most manly of the men that Sam knew. He was badass through and through, all thick leather and whiskey…He just happened to have a small obsession with Disney movies. It was actually really adorable, not that Sam would ever admit. He liked his teeth where they were.  
For weeks now, Dean had been begging his little brother to go to see “Tangled” with him. It wasn’t exactly Sam’s cup of tea, but Sam knew that if he didn’t give in, Dean would never stop asking. So finally, on a rainy Tuesday afternoon, Sam took Dean to see the newest Disney princess movie.  
“God, Sam, I’m so excited. I heard this movie is really good. Thank you so much for taking me.” Dean smiled over the popcorn at Sam, kissing his cheek gently.  
“Pleasure is all mine, Dean. Love seeing happy… Love you.” Sam kissed Dean back, pressing harder on Dean’s lips, tongue out, seeking entry. Dean began to kiss back but quickly pulled away when the house lights dimmed.  
“It’s starting, Sam, Jesus,” he grumbled, “I’ll make out with you afterwards.”  
Sam shook his head, chuckling, and leaned back into his seat. This was going to be a long night.  
A week later and Dean was still obsessed with “Tangled.” In fact, he had been talking about it so non-stop that Sam wasn’t sure why he was surprised when he walked into their motel room to find Dean as he did.  
His brother-turned-lover was laid out on the bed, dressed in a bright pink gown that looked suspiciously like the one Rapunzel wore in the movie.  
“Uh….Dean?”  
Dean climbed off the bed, dress sleeves falling off his shoulders, exposing rosy nipples. Dean pushed Sam backwards onto the motel’s chair, and kissed his hard and deep. Sam could feel himself growing hard in his jeans.  
“Fuck, Dean,” Sam moaned, cupping Dean’s ass through the pink silky fabric. As weird as this all was, Sam was crazily turned on by it.  
“Call me Rapunzel, please, Flynn…” Dean whispered needy, nipping at Sam’s jaw line.  
Finally, it all clicked what was going on. Dean wanted to role-play that fucking Disney movie. This was far beyond anything they had ever done in bed, but fuck if it didn’t make Sam’s cock throb.  
“Yeah, yeah, okay Rapunzel…whatever you need baby.”  
Sam let his hands wander over the silky fabric of Dean’s dress, fingers swirling over the sinewy muscles of Dean’s thighs, ass and back. He leaned forward and licked at Dean’s nipples, sucking and biting gently until they were both hard peaks.  
“God, Flynn, please…”  
Sam smirked, running his hands up and down Dean’s thighs, still sucking lazily at a nipple.  
“Yeah, babe, what do you need?”  
When Dean only moaned in response and ground himself against Sam’s lap, Sam bit down sharply on his brother’s hard nipple.  
“F-fuck, Flynn. Need you. Need you to fuck m-my…fuck my pussy.”  
Sam moaned loudly, and thrust up into Dean.  
“Fuck, yes. Okay baby, anything you need. Gonna fuck that tight little pussy so hard.”  
Sam managed to get Dean off him, and pushed his face down into the chair. Sam groaned at the sight of a debauched Dean, dress pushed up over his waist, cock poking hard at the lacy fabric of his panties. Sam ran his thumb over the fabric where Dean’s cock head stretched it, feeling the wet spot of pre-cum here.  
“Mm, so wet for me, aren't you babe?”  
Dean nodded, pushing into Sam's hand.  
Sam dropped to his knees and pulled aside the panties. Dean's hole was glistening and wet...  
"Fuck, you got yourself all ready for me, huh babe? Little pussy all ready to take my big cock. You dirty little princess."  
Dean whimpered as Sam ran his fingers through the slick around his hole, breath hot on Dean's ass cheek.  
"Please, Flynn, fuck me. I'm ready for you, please."  
Sam chuckled, low and dark.  
"Oh no, I'm going to make you beg, sweetheart."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sam's tongue was hot and wet against Dean's hole. He licked and sucked at the rim, pink and puffy from Dean opening himself earlier.  
"Fuck," Sam growled between licks, "So fucking ready for me, aren't you?"  
Sam's tongue pushed inside Dean's tight hole, and his hands came up to rub and pull at his perky little nipples. Dean was thrusting back into his little brothers tongue, and up into his hands. The smooth fabric of the dress he wore slid against his back, and the rough lace of his panties created amazing friction on his cock. It was all so erotic, so hot, that Dean wasn't sure he could last much longer. He writhed against Sam's face.  
"Flynn, please! I need your thick cock inside me, RIGHT NOW!" Dean sobbed, pressing his face into the seat of the chair.  
He heard a low chuckle, and managed to make out the sound of a zipper. Before he could really process what was going on, he felt the blunt, slick head of Sam’s cock pushing into his tight, ready hole.  
Sam bottomed out in one steady thrust, moving his cock in slow circles inside his brothers body, rubbing his hands over his nipples, pulling sharply before coming to rest on Dean’s hips.  
Hard and rough, Sam began to thrust in and out of his brother, hitting his prostate on each one. Sam’s aim with a gun might not be so great, but when it came to finding his brother’s sweet spot, he was a professional.  
“Fuck, so tight and wet, baby. God, I can’t believe it, my little princess.”  
Dean shuddered at the mention of him being a princess and pressed his body back, meeting every one of Sam’s hard thrusts. His cock was leaking steadily now, soaking his panties thoroughly. It was all so hot, just bad-dirty-wrong, and Dean had never wanted it so bad. Sam’s hands were gripping his waist so tight he was almost positive he would have bruises, and the thought alone made Dean’s cock jump, spewing more pre-cum from his slit.  
“God, Flynn, gunna come…”  
Sam sped up in his rhythm, pounding hard and fast.  
“Yeah? You going to cum for your prince, hmm? Rapunzel, you going to squirt all over me, clench your tight pussy all around my big thick cock, so deep inside you?” Sam wrapped on hand around Dean’s cock. “Do it for me baby, my princess, come for me.”  
With those dirty words, Dean shot his load over Sam’s hand and his pink panties.  
“Fuck, Flynn, goddammit, don’t ever stop fucking me. God, harder, yes Sam, yes!”  
As he babbled, he felt himself squeeze Sam’s cock, and then go boneless as Sam came inside his tight, used hole. Sam collapsed onto his big brothers back, sighing into the pink silk. It felt cool on his overheated skin.  
“Fuck, Dean,” Sam breathed heavily, pressing kisses against Dean’s shoulder blade.  
“Yeah, Sammy. I know.”


End file.
